


Mirror Mischief

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-15
Updated: 2002-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Let's do this Carol." CJ snaps her compact shut...me.





	Mirror Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Mirror mischief**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** At least Josh and Sam don't nearly burn down the White House in this one.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Seventh in the Inanimate objects series. Previously..."The Sheets Say...", "Behind the door", "Carpet burn", "Top Drawer Tidbits", "Razor Sharp", "Tough Teddy Talk" and "The Chief's Chair". Each stands on it's own however.

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** "Let's do this Carol." CJ snaps her compact shut...me. If I'm not mistake it's the 2pm briefing and she is looking foxy! I should know, I'm the mirror she looks into before each briefing ... At an rate, I'm being kidnapped, I'm going to miss the evening briefing, probably for some kinky cross dressing event.

**Author's Note:** A HUGE thankyou to everyone who has sent feedback so far. Yes there is a lot of Josh and Sam content, so sue me, set my Inbox on fire. 

"I gotta ask you something Josh and don't freak out." Sam slouched in the visitors' chair as Josh instinctively tightened at the impending question.

Oh god he's going to ask if I'm seeing Donna he thinks to himself.

"I think there's something going on with CJ and Leo, they've been very...lately."

"Familiar?" Josh relaxes; his secret is safe for a little longer.

"Yes, that's it." Sam replies, as if it was his brainwave he'd just been struck with.

"Wanna help me get to the truth?" Sam says with a smile that melts women's hearts everywhere, for Josh it means the Seaborn-Lyman detectives are in business again.

|~*~|

"Let's do this Carol." CJ snaps her compact shut...me. If I'm not mistake it's the 2pm briefing and she is looking foxy! I should know, I'm the mirror she looks into before each briefing.

She's satisfied, so I'm satisfied and she drops me back into her top drawer, at least until the next briefing.

|~*~|

"So how are we going to do this?" Josh leans back in his chair.

The guys are still in Josh's office strategising on something not of national importance...of any importance really.

"We need bugs, video surveillance and phone taps." Sam says excitedly.

Josh just rolls his eyes.

"We can't bug the White House Sam, who do you think we are the F.B.I?"

"Ok, but Nixon did." Sam looks despondent.

"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

"What the missionary position." Sam grins stupidly.

"Well we don't want that much information." Josh reflects.

"Nooo, definitely too much information."

"We need mirrors..."

"And listening around corners."

"And walking in at opportune times."

"Not too opportune." Sam scrunches up his face.

"You think they've done it here?" Josh puts his feet up on his desk, pondering as if it were the meaning of life.

"I prefer not to think about that." Sam deadpans.

"What time is it?" Josh swivels so he can see the clock on the wall.

"5 past 2." Sam answers.

"Wall clock sucks too." Josh mumbles.

"Hey it's 5 past 2." Sam repeats, he's got an idea.

"2 o'clock briefing." Josh jumps on Sam's thought train,

"CJ's office is empty." Sam continues.

"Let's go see what we can find." Josh jumps out his chair.

|~*~|

I'm vaguely aware of someone in the office the footsteps are to heavy to be CJ's and they sounds as though they are turning the place inside out.

"You find anything?" a muffled voice rises above the noise.

"Nothing." Another returns.

That's when the drawer opens and picks me up.

The darker haired baby faced one opens me up and sniffs at my powder, the particles fly up his nose and tickles it till he sneezes.

I find it funny for about 5 seconds, that is until I'm covered with his snot.

"Hey this is perfect." He say holding me up serving only to blind his friend as the sun hits me at the right angle and bounces into his eyes.

"Sam." He hisses shielding his eyes.

"Sorry." He says closing me. "This is perfect." He says putting me in his pocket.

Perfect, for what I ponder, does the guy wear foundation and rouge as well? I think not...

Unless it's an after hours thing, now that's scary.

At an rate, I'm being kidnapped, I'm going to miss the evening briefing, probably for some kinky cross dressing event.

|~*~|

"Carol have you seen my mirror?" CJ pokes her head around the doorframe.

She shakes her head no.

"What's the emergency now?" Leo rounds the corridor into the outer office.

"Nothing." CJ sighs.

"Good, because I have one before you go into the briefing room." She allows him access to her office and closes the door behind them.

"Do I look Ok?" she fidgets, presentation is everything in her game.

"Only one thing missing." He moves in gently pulling her down to him and giving her a kiss she won't forget for a while.

"Now I look all turned on." She says in an almost high squeak.

"Fine with me." He says simply.

"What was the emergency?" she breathes.

"That, I hadn't kissed you since this morning."

"O-k" she emphasizes.

"You look great, your cheeks are all flushed," she says closing the door behind him.

|~*~|

In the meantime I'm getting the penny tour of the White House in Sam's pocket and each time he stops to talk to someone I think he's going to whip me out, open me up and say something stupid like -

"Fox Mulder. F-B-I."

He saves himself that embarrassment.

|~*~|

Sometime later I'm with Special Agent number two in his office. He watches the bright dot on the wall from his desk light bouncing off me.

I'm afraid he's going to attempt to bring fire to paper next.

Instead he decides to use me to pull at some intermittent gray hairs.

What I wouldn't give for someone to walk in right now.

I couldn't be that lucky as Agent number one bursts in excitedly moments after the last hair is plucked.

"I've just seen Leo heading towards CJ's office. Let's go." He waves the arm, not connected to the door handle, around.

If I could inwardly groan I would, the Hardy boys are in action.

|~*~|

Clasped in the clammy hand of Josh, Sam inches the door open holding it in place by the door handle. Little do they realize that if I keep fogging like this they're going to be able to see bugger all.

Sam grabs me angling so that can see into the room, except I'm all hazy. A quick wipe across the jacket sleeve and I'm good for viewing again.

Josh presses his ear to the door as Sam spots CJ and Leo on opposite sides of the desk. I know their pattern, kiss hello and get down to the business of running the country.

The Hardy boys are too late, they've missed the show.

But they don't know that.

And they don't know they've been busted.

Josh taps Sam on his shoulder to get his attention. 'what can you see' Josh mouths to Sam, leaning all his body weight now against the door and relying solely on Sam to hold the door still. 'Nothing' Sam mouths back.

In the time Sam's focus has been taken from the mirror, CJ now stands poised behind the door, waiting to strike. Leo has turned in his chair in bemusement, not wanting to miss the show.

In one fluid movement CJ flings open the door, Sam looses control of the door and Josh falls face first into the office.

Sam isn't far behind, tumbling on top of Josh.

I catapult across the room, smashing to the floor. The powder fractures and flies out of me and I smatter into thousands of sharp slithers.

But I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

From at least 30 perspectives I can see CJ stand over them.

"Well, well what have we got here?" she says playing her own detective role.

"7 years bad luck for two snooping staff members." She walks around them, her imposing shoes at eye level.

"Your first piece of bad luck starts by buying me a new compact." She demands as they recover and stand up.

"Then you can explain how you came to have my old one and what exactly you were doing poking it around my office door." There's an element of smirk in her voice.

"I can't wait to hear what you have to say for yourselves. You've got 10 minutes." She says pushing them out the door.

Gingerly she attempts to pick all of me up.

|~*~|

When CJ gets out of the shower at home that night she leaves Leo a message on the foggy bathroom mirror before sighing and putting me in the bin.

All I'm good for now is landfill.

"Josh and Sam know about us."

She signs the message with a red lipstick kiss.


End file.
